


Complete

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A tranquil moment on Vulcan.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He slips down into the bubbling water, legs instantly obscured beneath the opaque surface. He finds the natural shelf carved along the side and settles there, then reclines back against the smooth wall of compact sediment. For a brief moment, Spock simply indulges in that pleasant sensation of the swirling current. Then he lifts his gaze to where the two humans are coming. 

Leonard’s wrapped himself in the towel Spock suggested he bring. His broad chest is still exposed, body already gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat from the sheer heat of the caves—more than what either human is built to handle. The thick, white fabric hangs low across Leonard’s hips, hiding him to the knee. Jim struts before him, gloriously bare, moving with the usual grace and confidence of a man unashamed of his body. Spock tries not to let his gaze linger on that tantalizing view. The hot springs of his home are not easily accessed, not frequently visited, but open to the public all the same, and it’s no place for the sort of feelings that these two men stir inside him. He maintains his emotions as any good Vulcan would, even when faced with such blatant temptation. 

Jim reaches the water first and dips his toe in, grinning delightedly at the cloying heat. It should already be too much for him. Spock will be monitoring both, making sure that neither gets too overheated. The hovercraft is waiting just outside should he need to take them home, and his parent’s house isn’t far. He does plan on staying there, though it might be more proper for Jim and Leonard to check into a hotel for the night. 

Until then, he enjoys their company. So long as he remains stoic, calm, he can at least do that. With a cool sense of detachment, he watches them both slip into the small pool. There are a dozen others scattered around him, but it’s an unspoken rule that the three of them stay together when they can. Jim immediately relaxes back against the rim while Leonard squirms to get comfortable, grumbling, “It’s like a damn sauna in here... ’won’t be surprised if this cooks all my insides.”

“Sounds delicious,” Jim quips, clearly joking despite the horror of the suggestion. Spock has only just begun to scratch the surface of their humour. Jim sighs appreciatively, clearly enjoying the rising steam. Spock watches his tanned chest rise and fall with each thick inhale, and the way his cheeks blush, hazel eyes already dilated. Spock can feel his rippling _pleasure_ through their bond. 

He knows that Leonard is similarly happy, though he takes more care to hide it. He brackets his arms awkwardly along the rocky floor behind them. He admits, “Alright, maybe Vulcan’s not _all_ bad.”

Jim chuckles while his eyes close. His head leans back, resting on the edge. Spock will have to make sure he doesn’t _actually_ fall asleep.

That should be easy enough, given that Spock doesn’t foresee taking his eyes off his two partners for the rest of their soak. The caves themselves are beautiful, shimmering with varied crystals and great swathes of glittering colours, and it’s been too long since Spock’s taken in the majesty of his homeworld. Still, none of it can compare to the beauty he’s found in the stars. Both Jim and Leonard are exceptionally handsome specimen that Spock is proud to have earned. That doesn’t fall into shameless vanity—it’s only logical for any species of sexual reproduction to put value in attracting suitable mates. It doesn’t matter that the three of them couldn’t reproduce with what they currently have; the principal remains the same. Both men are strong, intelligent, fascinating creatures, and Spock has done well to secure them.

That’s never been more evident than waist-deep in the broiling heat of Vulcan hot springs, when both are panting hard and flushed pink from stimulation. It isn’t all that different from how they look when they make love. 

A part of Spock aches to know that his lonely childhood self, who snuck out to these hot springs more than once, would’ve cried for such a future. He would’ve been both horrified and overwhelmed with happiness, to be loved not just by one, but two partners he so wholly loved in return. Their irrational human natures are irrelevant. He was such an outcast then, his loneliness the sum total of his being, but in other ways, it was for the best that it took so long to truly feel at _home_. It taught him patience. He’s grown so much. He’s far more mature now than he ever used to be—mature enough to ground two wild forces. Anything less wouldn’t have been able to handle both Jim Kirk _and_ Leonard McCoy.

His communicator beeps, intruding on the peaceful silence. Spock turns and reaches out into the neatly folded pile of his discarded clothes. He opens his communicator and reports, “Spock here.”

 _“Spock?”_ his mother’s voice answers, something that almost always stirs an emotional response whether he likes it or not. _“Your father and I were just wondering what time you’ll be around for dinner.”_

Spock hesitates before replaying, “Six.” He should end it there and normally would.

But he’s grown enough that he’s ready to take the final step. He asks her, “Mother, would it be acceptable to bring my partners with me? I would like to introduce them properly.”

He can see Jim grinning in his peripherals. Leonard straightens up. Both have already met his parents, but not on his arm. His mother answers, _“Spock... we’d love that.”_

Spock can now admit that he would too.


End file.
